Apparatus for a numerical control machine having plural moving frames on which one stopper and plural suction pads are respectively mounted and a process board is surely positioned on the suction pads.
In a prior art, there is provided a numerical control router in which the ahead structure having plural heads is moved by a servomotor along rails attached to a front side of a cross beam on the upper portion of a base member, plural, movement frames are respectively moved and positioned by a servomotor in parallel on at table frame, plural, movement pad frames are mounted to move on the movement frames respectively, by a servomotor; suction pads are respectively mounted on the movement pad frames to move up and down by cylinders, whereby the movement frames and the movement pad frames are positioned in predetermined spaces, respectively.
However, in the numerical control machine, when a wide process board is positioned on the suction pads on the table frame to be processed, the movement frames are moved and positioned on the table frame in the same spaces; the pad frames are moved and positioned on the movement frames in the same spaces respectively. Therefore, after one process board is processed, when the next process board of the a different width or length is processed, the time for moving the movement frames and pad frames becomes long, because the process board cannot to be held by suction in the most suitable condition. Therefore the working time for positioning the process board becomes long.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a suction table apparatus for a numerical control machine in which rule stopper frames are respectively mounted to move on sides of plural long support frames and pad frames are respectively fixed on the plural moving frames, whereby process boards can be easily positioned and to be held by the suction pads.
It is, another object of the present invention to provide a suction table apparatus for a numerical control machine in which rule stopper frames are fixed on the sides of plural long support frames and pad frames are respectively mounted to move on the plural moving frames, whereby process boards can be simply positioned and to be held by suction on the suction pad.
In order to accomplish the above and other objects, the present invention comprises a plurality of long support members mounted to be moved to a width wise direction of a table, rule stopper frames mounted to be moved along the long support members respectively near one end thereof, rule stoppers respectively attached to up and down cylinders mounted on the rule stopper frames respectively, a moving apparatus having a servomotor for moving the rule stopper frames, pad frames fixed in a predetermine special relation to the rule stopper frames on each of the long support members, and suction pads respectively attached to up and down cylinders mounted on each of the pad frames.